


Jealousy Takes Over

by LovesWifi



Series: Jealousy Takes Over [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Identity Reveal, Jealousy, Master Fu Ships, Prequal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10733910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovesWifi/pseuds/LovesWifi
Summary: The prequal to Talking Stuff Out. When Nathaniel gets a Miraculous. What will he do with it? Hope you enjoy. -Wifi





	Jealousy Takes Over

It all started when Nathaniel figured out after the Evillustrator that Marinette or his huge crush was Ladybug. So when he got the Fox Miraculous he knew that he couldn’t just let Chat Noir get his Marinette. 

“Trixx! Tail Spread” Nathaniel screamed then jumped out his window to go for patrol.

A couple minutes later he landed on the Eiffel Tower in time to see Chat Noir kissing Ladybug’s hand. He ran and landed right beside. 

“Hello, Mon Cherie,” Firefox said taking Ladybug’s hand from Chat’s and placed a kiss on it. “I’m Firefox. Master Fu or the kwamis should of told I was coming?”

“Oh um yes. Tikki told me. You probably already know me, but I’m Ladybug!” Ladybug said and turned and jabbed Chat in the side. The whispered to a shocked Chat. “Be nice, introduce yourself!”

“Anything for you, My Lady,” Chat said then put an arm around Ladybug hoping that he got the message to stay away from her. Then he turned to Firefox and said. “I’m Chat Noir! You can just call me Chat though.”

“Did your kwami tell you that I was coming?” Firefox questioned.

“Plagg doesn’t talk about anything unless I bribe him with camembert,” Chat said then jumped off the tower and said while falling. “I’ll beet you to Notre Dame!”

“That little Cheat!” Ladybug said then followed him off the tower.

“I’ll try and figure out how to use this flute! I’ll be there in like ten minutes!” Firefox said with a groan then tried to blow into it.

When Ladybug reached Notre Dame she saw Chat dancing. She landed beside him and started to mimic his dance moves. They did that for a while, but now they were dancing together. When Firefox landed on the roof a pit of jealousy grew in his stomach. He ran over took Ladybug’s hand then spun her then dipped her. 

“Hey M-- Mon Cherie. I think the three of us should talk,” He said tipping her back up.

“Yeah that will be a good idea,” Chat said through grit teeth then sat down and patted the place next to him. 

Ladybug sat down next to him and said. “So what do you want to talk about? And if it has to do with our identities we won’t answer!”

“But I already know who you are, Mon Cherie. I’m pretty sure I know who Chat is also,” Firefox said sitting down next to Ladybug. “By the way you guys can just call me Fire or Fox.”

“So, Fire, how did you figure out our identities?” Chat asked calmly.

Ladybug got up and picked Fire up him up under the armpits and said. “Answer me now before I throw you off this roof.”

Fire pulled Ladybug into a hug and whispered. “Don’t worry Mari your secret is safe with me.” 

At his words Ladybug went limp. Chat became enraged and yelled. “What did you say to her?!?” Then he ran over to him and picked her up in a bridal style.

“I just said ‘Don’t worry her name your secret is safe with me’ that's the same thing I’ll say to you,” Fire said with a shrug.

“How did you figure us out?” Chat asked.

“Because I truly love her and since she was close to me I knew that you were also going to be close,” Fire said.

“I truly love her! How could you say that I don’t love her!” Chat exclaimed.

“Chat can you put me down?” Ladybug said with a bright red face.

“Oh... um... sorry… My Lady,” Chat stuttered out with a red blush that challenged Ladybug’s suit. 

“I mean how can you only love of a person. That is like having a one side of a coin it's not possible!” Fire laughed.

“That doesn’t matter I said during the first fight that I would love the girl under the mask!” Chat exclaimed becoming more enraged.

“You know what I’ve been slowly falling for Chat!” Ladybug exclaimed.

“Wow! I didn’t know that!” Chat said then turned over to Fire with a smug smile and said. “She never truly love you.”

“Yeah then how come shes been on a date with me?!?” Fire asked adding a smirk trying to make Chat jealousy.

“Nathaniel?” Ladybug breathed.

“Ah the class representative figured it out finally!” Fire said.

“Nathaniel?!?” Chat said the paused. Then he pointed at Ladybug and said. “That means that your Marinette!”

“Oh come on will anyone tell me who Chat is!?!” Ladybug exclaimed stamping her foot. Then she turned to Fire and said. “I’m going to hurt you not even Ms. Bustier can save you!”

“My mom will do anything for me!” Fire said stepping closer to her. She was pissed off and Nathaniel was proud of himself.

“Ms. Bustier is your mom!?!” Chat said shocked. “That makes a lot of sense now! Why didn’t anyone tell me,” 

“Wow Adrien everyone knew that!” Fire said with a Chat grin on his face. “Oops… looks like the cat is out of the bag!”

“I mean that's the reason why I said ‘even Ms. Bustier can’t save you!’. Wait…. Adrien you’re Chat. I can’t believe that I’ve been crushing on the same person twice!” Marinette exclaimed.

“Quick question is it possible to fall in love with someone twice?” Chat said with a face that read ‘smitten kitten’.

“Yeah cause it just happened to me. Oh you poor smitten kitten. Am I truly that amazing?” Ladybug asked cocking her to the side. She got two love sick yeses in response.

“If you love her then why did you try and reveal each other’s identities?” Chat asked turning to Fire.

“Well Master Fu asked me to somehow make you guys reveal each other’s identities,” Fire paused then started to speak again. “He said something about wanting to have the LadyNoir ship sailing.”

Well that isn’t that weird at all. I mean I’ve met him and he said he said that he was like one-hundred-eighty-years-old so that isn’t weird,” Ladybug said.

“Well I have to return this Miraculous, bye,” Fire said then jumped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Lol broke my phone for real this time. Going to the Appel store tomorrow. Staying up late to type this prequal to Talking Stuff Out. Hope you enjoyed. I'm going to bed now, Night. -Wifi


End file.
